Lights, Camera, Cut!
by Reggie Jackson
Summary: When the Warners are on camera, they may make it look easy, But sometimes even the simpliest of cartoon shorts can come out of the most chaotic situations. Warning: brief mature themes and lauguage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks again for your responses to my last story, it's been much appreciated. I've been busy with pounds of college work, so I havent been as attentive on this site as I'd like. If your already bored with this authors note, skip on down to the real story. But if not...**

**Ok, this story will be a different change of pace. Consider this one to be an experiment. This story was heavily inspired by an old Fanfic I read awhile back called, Theme Song Gone Wrong by CrazyInSye. I started on it in July around the same time I did "A Warner's Night At The Ballroom". I know the stories is dangerously teetering on fanfiction guidelines that blooper are not allowed, but hey that's me being risky for ya. Rather than this story be just a simple slide show of bloopers, this will center around the whole experience, the good takes, bad takes, double takes etc... It'll show that even the simplest of short could end being most complicated to put together. And what better way to do than by using one of my personal favorite episodes. I may or may not do more of these in the future slighty depending on what you guys think about it. Looking at this thing now, my feelings are divided from " this was cool idea" to "what was I thinking?!" So enjoy this glorious train wreck or this disastrous achievement. Also, I do not own Animaniacs. They belong to Warner Bros/Speilberg/ Reugger.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Scratchy Beards, Prima Donnas, Prop Scarfing, and Ad-Libbing<p>

"Gold Rush"

Summer of 1993

Day 1:

The filming of Gold Rush was done in Auburn State Recreation Area, over 400 miles north of Warner Bros Studios. While the short was already written and directed by a small team at the studio, an on set assistant director (who requested to remain anonymous) was put in charge for the actual filming in Auburn. He was heavily enforcing the idea of being as authentic to the 1840's gold rush as possible and being as close to the script as possible. He also planned to have this short finished in less than a week. The Warners however, were less than pleased upon arrival. Not only were they worn out from their rough 5 hour bus ride over to the set, but they found out just after getting off the bus that they were going to be stuck out here until the short was completed, far from any source of advanced civilization; the city of Auburn in their eyes did not count.

"Come on, this will probably only take a day or two" Yakko comforted his grumpy siblings as they walked on set. Cameras were placed far apart from each other. Every possible location to set one up was used; behind trees, on top of cliffs, under rocks, and even on a few woodland animals. Crew members were busily setting up props for different scenes.

"I wish I brought more of those chips with me before we got out here" Wakko complained.

"I wish I brought more tanning lotion and make up, anyone can tell these pale faces were not meant to be exposed to California heat!" Dot whined.

"Hey be more positive about this." the eldest sibling responded positively.

"Follow this guys example" The trio stopped next their co-star "Claim Jumping Jake", grumpily leaning against the side of a steel trailer. He was one of the workers the Warner's befriended back on the studio.

"Hey Jake ol' pal! How ya feeling" Yakko called out. The man groaned as he wiped off a bead off sweat from his head.

"How am I feeling?! I'm sweating like a hog in this heat, these old timey clothes are riding up in uncomfortable places, and this beard I had overgrow is getting itchy!"he responded irritably.

"I feel just peachy" he added sarcastically before walking off. After a brief pause, Yakko turned back to his siblings who did not look the least bit convinced.

"See he has the right idea. Oh, and look over there" Yakko pointed to a tabel filled with refreshments along with a cosmetics woman who was busy unloading her cargo from a nearby bus. The sight made both of his siblings brighten up immediately. Wakko's mouth started to water while Dot got on her knees.

"Our prayers have been answered!" she cheered dramatically.

"Alright everyone, get in place! We're about to start shooting." The sound of the director bellowing through a megaphone got their attention. Everyone moved out-of-the-way as the cameras started rolling. The Warner's sat back in a few chairs as they watched the first scene take place.

[Scene 1 Take 1]

The first shot was a slow panoramic view across the California countryside. In the shot included Sutter's Mill off to one side and herd of roaming buffalo on the other side. It actually turned out perfect… until the cowboys came in the shot.

"_Ohhh, hear the crickets and the froggies, get along you little doggies…_" both sang. The first cowboy's voice was tone-deaf while the other one was cracking uncontrollably. Behind the camera, the Warner's cringed at bad it sounded. Oddly enough, the horses singing along were the best ones in the entire scene. But, it somehow managed to get worse.

"_I, love riding on the ranges, where nothing every changes_…" The 3rd cowboy came in screeching completely off-key. His singing was occasionally interrupted by the sound of squealing feedback from the microphone.

"Uh… doesn't this need a reshoot?" Yakko whispered.

"Don't worry, Paulsen, Harnell, and McKean will dub their voices in afterwards. These guys are just actors not singers." the director responded. Yakko simply shrugged as he continued to witness the three-part cacophony.

Next up was a spinning aerial shot controlled by a small camera placed on the back of a bird that flew around the cowboys, giving a good view of the landscape around them.

_"It's peaceful and pretty, But you can keep the city, just give me lots of land and fresh air_" All three of cowboys suddenly fainted, completely green faced.

"Cut! What happened?" the director barked. The three cowboys lifted up an arm and pointed to the herd of grazing buffalo off the far side.

"That happened" All three of them weakly croaked. It took a few whiffs from the crew to fully realize what just occurred. All three of the Warners pinched their red noses.

"Oh that's disgusting!" exclaimed Wakko!

"God, who sliced the greens and fava beans, just the thing we needed to start this off." Yakko answered.

It's just like Wakko on chili night!" Dot spat disgustedly. The director nearly went green faced himself as he took off his cap fanning the smell.

"Whew, alright guys let's get those buffalo out of here!" he commanded breathlessly.

[Scene 1 Take 2]

"_It's peaceful and pretty, But you can keep the city, just give_…" The aerial shot was repeated again. While cowboys didn't faint this time, the bird filming the scene had a delayed reaction to the buffalo incident and plummeted to the ground, ruining the whole thing.

"Cut!"

[Scene 1 Take 3]

_"...But you can keep the city, just give me lots of land and fresh air_" This time, the current shot along with the rest of the scene went off without any more errors.

"_Don't want a lot of faces just wide open spaces, where nobody's rich but who cares_" the three cowboys continued to "sing" as they turned their pockets inside out.

"_Oh hear the crickets and the froggies, get along you little doggies_" One of the cowboys picked up a piece of gold near them.

"_Look I found a piece of gold_" he sang, his tone-deaf voice completely exposed.

"_Yep he found a piece of gold_" the others sang in response.

"_Yep I found a piece of_…"

"Gold!" The trio of cowboys exclaimed in unison just shortly before they dodged out-of-the-way of an oncoming stagecoach, but got run by another one. This was actually part of the script so there was no harm done.

"Cut! Great job guys! On to the next scene" the director said aloud as the cowboys immediately got up and walked off. He turned to the Warners behind them.

"You tell Jake to get ready, he's up next."

"See? What did I tell ya? At the rate this is going this short will be done by sundown. Hate to sound cliché, but what could go wrong?" Yakko spoke cheerfully.

Meanwhile the director was overlooking the set for the next scene.

"Okay, bring up those inflatable buildings" he commanded. All around the entire set, several buildings literally popped up from ground. Unfortunately, several of them grew so big they exploded. The man face palmed at this accident.

"Don't worry, we have some spare ones in the trailer." he sighed.

"On second thought, uh… maybe not" Wakko answered, imitating his brothers catchphrase.

"Hey that's my bit!" Yakko replied.

"Well judging how this is turning out so far, you were going to say it sooner or later." Dot retorted.

"Guys go!" the director turned around in a frustrated tone. The Warners quickly zipped off without hesitation.

[Scene 2 Take 1]

This scene opened up with another panoramic shot of the entire countryside being littered with new buildings, giving an exaggerated visual on how fast the gold rush developed. The camera panned over to the right to show Jake picking away at the side of a hill.

"Iv'e been pecking at this hill for two weeks and I ain't found nothing" Jake complained while scratching his beard.

"Cut! Good one, but try not to scratch your beard. It's distracting." the director answered from behind camera.

"That's because its itchy!" Jake replied, still scratching it.

"Tough, you agreed to get in character no matter what it takes. Now let's try it again"

[Scene 2 Take 2]

"I've been pecking at this hill for two weeks and I ain't found nothing." Jake tosses the pick axe against the rock and a real gold nugget falls in his hands. He looked up with a large grin on his face. "Hey, my weekly bonus!"

"Cut! You wish, toss it." the director spat back. Jake tosses it aside with a dejected scowl.

[Scene 2 Take 3]

"…for two weeks and I ain't found nothing!" The next shot cut over to the other side of the hill where there is a pile of gold and pick axes scattered on the ground, but no Warners. Nothing happened except awkward silence.

"Oh my god Warners you're on!" the director yelled out. Suddenly the chattering Warners appeared, running into the shot. Yakko sported a cowboy hat while his sister had on a brown buckskin outfit. Wakko had on his normal clothes.

"Sorry bout that, I had to get a run out of my stocking" Dot apologized.

" It takes you 30 minutes to do that?" Yakko answered.

[Scene 2 Take 4]

The Warners showed up in the next shot giggling as they took out small nuggets on the other side of the hill.

"Oh this is a good one" Dot chirped happily.

"Kinda tiny" said Yakko as he held one out for Wakko to see. He placed it in his hand.

" Go put it …" His sentence was interrupted by Wakko swallowing the thing whole.

"Deelicous!" he said happily.

"Cut! Wakko, don't eat the props!" the director called out.

"But I'm hungry!"

[Scene 2 Take 5]

"Go put it with the…" This time, Wakko didn't eat the nugget, instead he saved that for a muffin he pulled out of his hat.

"Cut!"

"What? this muffin isn't a prop, its my breakfast!" A loud groan from the director could be heard as he finished it off.

[Scene 2 Take 8]

"Go put…" Wakko ate it again.

"Wakko!"

"Wakko that was real gold!" Yakko exclaimed.

"Gee, it taste just like Pixie sticks" Wakko replied before sticking out his glittering gold tongue. His younger sister simply facepalmed at this.

[Scene 2 Take 13]

"Go put it with the others" Wakko, after nine takes, finally did the correct action by casually tossing it aside into a wheelbarrow filled with gold. Unfortunately this also caused it to start rolling away.

"Oh no! runaway cart!" Dot yelled. The director shrieked as he began to run away,as the cart was heading right towards him. He was moment too late as the pile of gold toppled over him.

"Cut…" he responded weakly. A few hours later, everything was put back in place with along with a few rocks placed in front of the wheelbarrow to keep it from moving.

[Scene 2 Take 14]

This time around, Wakko opened his mouth but then he immediately remembered to toss the nugget into the now stationary wheelbarrow. The next shot cut back to Jake looking over from behind the rocks.

"Gold. They's found gold." Jake said while scratching his beard.

"Cut! Jake; the beard." the director answered slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry"

"It's fine, and be a little more energetic this time around"

[Scene 2 Take 15]

Gold! They's found gold!" Jake gasped without scratching his beard. The camera zoomed in on his envious face as money bags appeared within his eyes.

"Excellent! Nice bit with the eyes Jake. Moving on!" Up next, the Warners were picking at the side of the while Jake off in a distance, ran down the hill and right towards the trio. His feet screech to a halt right next to them.

"What, you actually thought he'd slide right into the camera?" Yakko said aloud before he realized he just screwed up the scene. Both Jake and Dot glared at him.

Cut!" the director slapped his hand on his face. "No, but I thought you would say your correct line!"

[Scene 2 Take 16]

This part of the scene was repeated again with Jake stopping before he waved a friendly hello to the Warners.

"How do there cute little children?" he greeted happily. He snickered wheezily to himself in order to show that his character is about to pull a fast one over Warners.

"Oh Look! A…" Yakko began to say before he and his other siblings burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you doing? Stop Laughing!"

"Well stop doing your hilarious impression of Muttley !" he laughed.

[Scene 2 Take 20]

"How do there cute little children?" This time Yakko ignores his snickering.

"Oh, look an old miner, AKA possible special friend" he answered completely ignoring the director's word.

[Scene 2 Take 21]

"…It's Mr. tall dark haired and chubby"

[Scene 2 Take 25]

"…Look, it's the love child of Yosemite Sam and Bluto!"

Hey!" Jake responded in offense.

"Cut! Yakko could you please stop ad libbing and stick to the script? You're slowing things down." the director complained.

"Compared to what's on the script, I think what I'm doing is an improvement." Yakko retorted.

"Yakko…"

"Just kidding!"

[Scene 2 Take 26]

"... Look, a crotchety old miner" said Yakko, finally moving the scene forward.

"You know I couldn't help but hear that you're looking for big chunks of gold" Jake answered innocently.

"You know where we can find any?" asked Wakko.

"Cut! Alright Wakko, your head camera ready?" the director interrupted the scene for a moment. Wakko nodded as lifted up his hat to reveal a large hand-held camera on his head.

"Good, and action!" Up next was an extreme close up shot that came directly from Wakko's camera.

"As a matter of fact, I does." Jake responded as he leaned into the camera, giving a devilish smile. This was a little too close for Wakko as he made his signature gookie face and fell on his back.

"Wakko are you all right?" a concerned Dot asked.

"Yuck, you've got bad breath!" he croaked disgustedly as he sat up.

"Ain't my fault, director said it would be more authentic to real miners" Jake explained with his arms crossed. After a few minutes of getting Wakko back on his feet, they resumed shooting..

"There's big chunks of gold where I was digging..." Jake explained while pointing over to the spot where he was earlier.

As soon as he said that, a large explosion happened, catching everyone off guard.

"What the hell?!" both Jake and the director shouted in unison.

"And there goes the first swear on this set." Yakko said slyly.

Sorry!" A female voice calls out from a distance, who the Warners instantly recognized as Slappy Squirrel's.

"Just getting rid of some leftover props from my last short, Frontier Slappy!"

[Scene 2 Take 27]

"…I'll trade places with you okay?"

"Gee Thanks" Yakko chirped happily. All three of the Warners put on gas masks just before they climbed upon Jake and kissed him.

"Cut!" the director barked.

"But Wakko wasn't kidding when he said his breath smells" Dot whined.

"Don't care, lose the masks!" The trio groaned as they began to redo the scene.

[Scene 2 Take 28]

This time the Warners did the kiss correctly without using the gas masks. The weight of all three of the siblings caused Jake to topple over. They ran over to the wheelbarrow to whisk it away. They barely made it a few feet before the tower of gold fell right on top of them. The trio's heads popped out of the gold seemingly unharmed but very peeved at Jake, who still on the ground, was laughing at them.

[Scene 2 Take 30]

After a few failed takes, the entire part of the scene finally played out as intended. After kissing Jake, the Warners took the wheelbarrow and whisked it over to the other side of the hill.

"Dumb kids, they fell for it." Jake gloated. "Oh I'm a smarty, a Ow!" A falling rock that landed square on his head interrupted his line. A large lump appeared on top of his head.

"More like you've got a smarty!" Wakko joked off-screen. Both Jake and Wakko's siblings groaned at his corny joke.

[Scene 2 Take 31]

"…Oh I'm a smarty, a rich old smarty" Jake recited his correct line before he began to pick at the side of the hill.

"Yay!" The trio cheered off-screen. A new shot revealed that they had found larger pieces of gold at the spot where he was.

"That's a pretty one!" Dot chirped excitedly. The Warners struggled to hold their prop gold nuggets, which were still just as heavy as real ones.

"N-now that's a gold nug…!" Yakko could barely finish his line as he and the others collapsed under the weight of the nuggets.

Cut!" the directed sighed.

"Get some invisible wires on those things."

[Scene 2 Take 32]

"Now that's a gold nugget!" Yakko said while holding one of the now suspended gold nuggets.

"Wait, Stop!" Dot dropped her hands and left her nugget floating in the air.

"What is it?"

"My skirts all dusty, I gotta change out" she complained as she ran off.

"Oh god, Dot get back here!" the director hung his head back in annoyance.

Prima Donna." Yakko said flatly as Dot spent the next 30 minutes making herself decent.

[Scene 2 Take 33]

This time around the scene played out as intended with all three of them holding up their gold nuggets. The next shot cut back to a dumbfounded Jake who was scratching his beard.

"Jake, stop scratching it!" the director growled irritably.

[Scene 2 Take 34]

Jake did the correct motion as he dropped the pickaxe in his hand before facepalming, causing his bushy beard to bounce into his face. He let out a frustrated growl as he ran back towards the other side of the hill. The Warners were tossing their golden payload into the wheel, when Jake stood right in front of them.

"Now wait just a god damn minute…" He immediately clamped his mouth after realizing his slip up. Wakko keeled over laughing while a shocked Dot grabbed Jake's tongue and rubbed it with a bar of soap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Fowlmouth's legal guardian!" Yakko proudly announced. Another loud groan from the director came out as he realized this scene was taking longer than expected.

"Oh my god, Cut!

[Scene 2 Take 35]

"Now wait just a…" This time Jake cut himself off as he noticed soap bubbles coming out of his mouth.

[Scene 2 Take 36]

"Now wait just a dag burned minute! I'm taking all this gold here for me." Jake finished his line, minus the soap bubbles. He grabbed the Warners and carried them over to the edge of the mountain.

At the same time the director murmured "Get the bird ready" to one of the crew members. The camera bird used for the aerial shot earlier hovered directly above them.

"Now get off this mountain and don't come back" With a swift chuck, he tossed all three of them off the mountain. The above ground shot from the bird came quickly afterwards.

"Whoa!" All the Warners screamed as they fell down… and quickly came right back up, so quick they actually collided with the bird, showering Jake with feathers.

"Cut! What are you doing?!" the director asked angrily.

"Sorry, but we just couldn't resist a bungee jump opportunity." Wakko confessed while and his siblings showed off their coiled up tails.

"_Follow the script_! When you go down, stay down!" Yakko blew a kiss after his statement.

"Goodnight everybody!" he joked while Wakko giggled.

"Boys..." Dot commented on her brothers immaturity.

[Scene 2 Take 37]

This time the Warners repeated their part correctly. They fell down the mountain and splashed into a river below. At the bottom of the mountain, the trio appeared soaking wet in the water.

"Of course you realize this means Warners!" Yakko yelled while shaking a fist.

"Yakko, no ad libs!" the director demanded.

[Scene 2 Take 38]

Wakko looked down at his soaked clothes and lifted up his ascot.

My ascot!" said Wakko.

"Your _as-_cot wet?" Yakko asked suggestively.

"Yeah it did" Wakko answered as he rubbed his behind. Dot immediately went wide-eyed at the slight double entendre her brothers made.

"So many pottymouth's today!" She complained as she grabbed both of her brothers tongues in one hand, and a bar of soap in another.

[Scene 2 Take 39]

"Watch this!" Wakko stuck his head in the water creating thousands of bubbles. Behind camera, the director banged his head on a nearby camera.

[Scene 2 Take 40]

"I think we just met today's special friend" said Yakko, finishing the scene.

"Alright that's it for today. I need a drink" the director sulked off tiredly.

"Hey, you guys alright down there?" Jake shouted from the top of the mountain.

"Sure! We're fine" Wakko responed back.

"It's not every day we let our antagonist try to kill us off" Dot added innocently.

"It's okay, wait till he sees what he's in for tomorrow. said Yakko with a playful smile. Later on that evening, everyone retired to their trailers for the night. The Warners slept in a large yellow and red steel trailer, similar to the color scheme to their water tower. Each sibling had their own bed to sleep in. They all went to bed feeling that tomorrow would run a bit smoother than today. However, fate had other plans the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Rewrites, Redo's, Remakes and Retakes.

Day 2:

[Scene 3 Take 1]

The first shot of this scene opened with a fade in of Jake huffing laboriously.

"Ooh-wee its hot" Jake panted as he held up a thermometer on the side of the mountain. He actually wasn't kidding. It was already in the middle of the day and the temperature had indeed reached 105 degrees.

"Lemonade, get your ice-cold lemonade!" Dot called from off-screen. The excited Jake ran towards a smiling Dot who was holding a tray of lemonade. She was out of her brown buckskin outfit and back in her regular clothes.

Cut!" yelled the director, who happened to be overlooking the filming from a nearby cliff.

"Dot, why aren't you in costume?"

"Are you kidding?! It's 105 degrees out here! Sorry but the old lady look is so not me"

"But remember what we talked about earlier yesterday its…"

"Gotta be authentic, I know I know" she responded unhappily before sulking off to find her correct outfit; and took 30 minutes to get ready.

[Scene 3 Take 2]

Jake ran into shot again, this time Dot was in a pink gown complete with a doily and head bonnet. She was sweating so much that the gown was starting to get wet and her makeup was starting to sweat off. Dot stopped smiling when she noticed dark streaks running down her face. She angrily clamped her hand over Jake mouth before he could say his line. Behind camera, her brothers were giggling at how ridiculous she looked.

"Gah, stop everything! Make up!" she quickly ran off set again.

"Dot come back! Oh this not what I need today!" The director complained as Jake crossed his arms impatiently. It was forty-five minutes until Dot felt she was decent enough to redo the scene.

[Scene 3 Take 3]

This time the scene starts off as planned.

"Ooh let me have one of those little lady" Jake says, finally moving the scene forward…

"That'll be one gold nugget please." Dot states innocently.

"A gold nugget?! That's steep."

No, it's expensive. That's steep." Dot pointed to a ledge right behind his feet. It was 200 foot drop down to the bottom.

"Whoa no you don't!" Jake fearfully jumped back and ran behind Dot.

"What's wrong now?" the director groaned.

"The script called for stumbling over a small cliff. That's damn huge one!"Jake protested.

"Sure cause, you would have been _so_ willing if I told you how big it was." the director replied sarcastically. Dot grabbed Jake's hand reassuringly.

"Come on its not so bad, we did it yesterday and were just fine" she pleaded sweetly.

"And if I have to sweat in this hot dress for another minute then you've got another thing coming!" she added with slight annoyance.

"Nope, you ain't making me get back in that spot" the co-star replied defiantly as he crossed his arms.

"Ah oh okay, but if you're not going to listen to reason…" Dot didn't even finish her sentence as she swiftly whacked the tray of lemonade on top of Jake's head, causing him to wobble dizzily towards the edge. The ground beneath him began to crumble.

"Get those camera's rolling!" she shrieked.

"Wha- happened" he asked groggily.

"This happened, action!" the director snapped back.

[Scene 3 Take 4]

The cameras came on just in time as the ground quickly gave away, taking the genuinely surprised Jake along with it. Jake screamed as he fell down the side of the mountain before landing on a smaller cliff halfway down. This was the same cliff where the Warmers brothers would hold out a large net to catch him. unfortunately they weren't, as the next shot was a panting Jake sitting on the spot where they should've been standing.

"What the..?! Where's Yakko and Wakko?!" The director yelled out.

"Uh… look" one of his assistants pointed out. The brothers heads squeezed out from underneath Jake's behind.

"Ooh, sorry about that." Jake replied embarrassed.

"Oh its fine, me and my brothers always wanted to be safety cushions" Yakko uttered sarcastically.

"We did?" Wakko asked, totally confused.

"Alright lets just shoot that part again, Wakko get your pin ready." the director sighed.

"Wait get the what?!" Jake asked just before he felt the sharp prick of a pin his behind. Jake sprang up into the air as he yelped in pain. This gave the Warners enough time to get back on their feet and hold the net out.

"And Action!"

[Scene 3 Take 5]

The Warner Brothers, dressed up in blue fire fighter uniforms, managed to catch Jake before he fell down the mountain. Jake's hands tightly clung to the edge of the net as his entire body shuddered with fear. He gave a sigh of relief before striking a wild glare at them.

"What you do that for?!"

"It's a time-saving tactic, would you rather go all the way up to the _top_ and fall off again?" Yakko answered honestly. Jake looked up at the very top of the mountain before he nervously shook his head in response.

"Come on, consider this a trust exercise. I promise, we will not let you drop down and hit the ground." Yakko declared while he and his brother raised their right hands. The man seemed comforted by this information.

"Good, cause were going to have to do this part again!" The director spat.

"Oh-no!" Jake groaned as Wakko pulled the pin back out.

[Scene 3 Take 6]

This portion of the scene is repeated with Jake falling into the net again. Jake sighs relived before turning to the Warners.

"Thanks boys" Jake answered.

"Whoa Nellie, looks like we caught ourselves a whopper"

"Cut! Yakko I said no ad libs!" The director yelled frustrated.

"Eh, good habits die hard" Yakko shrugged.

[Scene 3 Take 8]

"Thanks…" A splurge of purple jelly oozing all over him and Yakko cut him off. Both groaned in disgust.

"Wakko! No eating on the set!" the director yelled at the middle sibling who had taken a unfortunate bite out of what was supposed to be his morning breakfast; a jelly filled donut in his right hand.

"Darn it! I'll clean you guys up!" Wakko uttered quickly before his tongue grew three sizes larger. In one swift slurp, he cleaned off both his brother and the co-star.

"Thanks…" Jake grumbled; his voice dripping with more sarcasm than the drool on his clothes.

"I'm starting to think we really are related dogs" Yakko retorted grumpily while wiping his face. The director simply face palmed at this display.

[Scene 3 Take 11]

"…Whoa ho! Looks like we got heavy cargo on board!" Yakko joked just before Jake flicked his helmet off.

[Scene 3 Take 13]

Jake began to repeat his line, but was a little too preoccupied by scratching his now itchy and sticky beard.

"Come on. Stop scratching your beard!" the director complained angrily. The co-star quickly put his hands away as he chuckled sheepishly.

[Scene 3 Take 15]

This time Wakko and Yakko accidentally held the net slightly off-center, causing Jake to land right on the edge of the net. He frantically managed to grab the bottom of the net with one hand while rubbing his behind with the other one. The repeated pin stabs after each take were starting to make his bottom sore. It was also getting harder for the Warners to hold him up.

"Whoops, sorry bout that" Wakko apologized. Meanwhile, Dot was looking down from the top of the ledge cracking up at the myriad of mistakes going on below.

[Scene 3 Take 16]

After several misfires, the rest of the scene goes off as expected.

"Thanks Boys" Jake sighed in relief as he wiped his head.

"Rescue Service, That'll be one gold nugget" Yakko said as he held out a contract.

"One gold nugget?! That's ridiculous I won't pay!" Jake grumbled as he took the contract from them and tore it up.

"Okay" was the eldest siblings response as he and his brother dumped the man out of the net.

"Whoa! Okay I'll pay! I'll pay!" Jake yelled out as an aerial shot from above followed him all the way to the bottom.

He's netted again by the Warners just before he fell on a patch of cacti. Yakko held out his hand expecting the payment. Jake reluctantly handed over one gold nugget before crossing his arms. The brothers tipped their hats before running off-screen, leaving the net suspended in the air. Jake realized this too late as the net gave way, causing him to get himself pricked one more time. He let out a scream as he jumped into the air. Completely ticked off, Jake growled in anger as he ran off after them.

"And Cut! Perfect!" The director clapped his hands in satisfaction.

"That's the best take that's happened today! Now…" the sight of Jake who was in the middle of an unscripted chase with the Warners interrupted his train of thought

"You said you wouldn't let me fall and hit the ground!" he yelled angrily as he tossed a piece of cacti at them.

"We didn't let you fall! The net did!" Wakko retorted.

"You can trust us! But you can never trust cartoon physics!" Yakko laughed. Dot appeared next to the befuddled director while shaking her head.

"Boys, no self-control. I'll go get em" she stated before following after them. The group ran away from the mountain and headed right towards the next set, a river next to an old mill known as "Stutter's Mill"

"I'll be so glad once this short is done" the man muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright Get those cameras down there and rolling!" As soon as he said that, a small crew of camera men was already following after the group at the set.

"If this scene goes off in a few takes we'll be back on schedule. And… Action!"

[Scene 4 Take 1]

The scene started off in the middle of a dusty pathway as Jake and the Warner brothers came into the shot. Yakko and Wakko nimbly hopped on the rotating wheel of the mill. Jake did the same as he furiously scampered up to the top of it. The three of them nimbly hopped over the wheel's wooden grooves. Meanwhile at the bottom of the mill, Dot was filling up several buckets of prop gold kicked up from the wheel.

"Keep it coming guys, we might have to enough to buy the whole city" she called up to them.

"Ha! Think you can out roll me? I happen to be an expert log roller!" the miner jeered as he gained closer on them.

" So what, were expert wheel rollers!" Yakko replied snappily as he and his brother picked up the pace. Suddenly the wheel began to rotate faster.

"Pick it up a bit! I want that thing to really spin!" the director commanded excitedly as the brothers complied to his demand. They effortlessly ran across the wheel while their panting pursuer was falling further behind.

"Come on! Faster!"

This time the wheel spun even faster than before. The Warners brothers feet dissipated in a locomotive blur as Jake could barely keep up. Finally with a loud yelp, he stumbled underneath his feet and fell backward before being flattened out against the surface of the rapidly spinning wheel. The scene was actually turning out perfect… until the director noticed the stationary wheel was starting to wobble out-of-place. A large bolt that was holding it together popped off.

"No no no! Too fast! Too fast!" He yelled as he frantically waved his arms.

Dot who was still at the bottom of the mill, backed away from the wheel as it was kicking up a large spray of muddy water.

"Turn it off! Turn it Off!" she shrieked angrily as mud tainted her outfit. Jake fell out from underneath the wheel and landed right on top of her.

"I'm getting too cute for this crap! Make up!" She strained as her head poked out from underneath Jake's mud covered body.

"Stop the wheel!" the director yelled again.

"We can't stop!" the brothers replied frantically as the enormous wheel suddenly came loose and started rolling away from the mill. Everyone dodged out-of-the-way as the runaway wheel rolled over anything in its path, cameras, set pieces, and a few unlucky crew members (nonlethal of course). The wheel collided into a large rock, launching the Warners into the air.

Meanwhile in the middle of a large open field, Jake had his arms stretched out wide as he prepared to catch them. Yakko and Wakko plopped right into the miner's hands. Dot suddenly appeared from underneath his hat holding two scorecards labeled with the number nine.

"Little rough around the edges, but you two stuck that landing!" she answered.

"Let's do that again!" Wakko chirped excitedly. Yakko with a half-smile on his face glanced at the destruction he and his brother caused.

"Well, Ah… this could have gone worse" he spoke optimistically. As if on cue, a crack of thunder followed by a sudden downpour gave its response. The group four's content faces disappeared instantly as the field they stood began to flood.

"At least it isn't hot anymore" Jake uttered dejectedly.

"Uh guys…" the director sighed laboriously as the water was slowly rising to knee-length. Several other crew members were quickly packing up and running for cover, others were assessing the damage.

"What do you say we just cut this scene all together and forget about it?"

They all looked at each other before replying without protest, "Sure"

Due to the intense flooding that day, filming had to be delayed for 3 days. The assistant director busily occupied himself with the entire crew, making sure the damages from the runaway mill wheel incident were cleaned up in time for the next scenes. In the meantime, the Warners lazily kept themselves occupied as they holed up inside their large steel trailer. Since Jake's trailer was crushed by the wheel, he had to share Wakko's bed, much to his displeasure. After eating half the food, Wakko was banned from the refreshments table until he could control his appetite. Dot had to settle reading magazines, since the cosmetic lady was still recovering from being ran over by the wheel from the other day. Yakko busied himself by reading what was left of what he considered a substandard script. Finally, everything had cleared up for shooting again. This quick shooting session suddenly didn't seem so quick anymore

Day 5:

Yakko and Dot looked around for their brother who disappeared from their trailer earlier that morning. They spotted the director to see if he knew where he was.

Hey have you seen Wakko?" asked Yakko.

"Oh he volunteered to fill in for the laundryman that_ you_ ran over the other day." he answered bitterly. He was clearly not in a good mood.

"Sounds like someone's a bit cranky today" Yakko stated teasingly.

"Wait, did you say Wakko's doing the _laundry_? Uh-oh…" Dot spoke up concerned.

Wakko!" A familiar voice roared. The Warner in question ran towards and cowered behind them. A moment later, a fuming Jake caught up to the trio. The other two burst out laughing as they saw his outfit had shrunken down three times, exposing his bare calves and belly.

"What the hell happened?!" the director exclaimed in astonishment.

"I sorta left his clothes soaking in wash too long." Wakko guiltily explained as he hid underneath his red hat. Sure enough a few other crew members passed by, also wearing clothes that happened to be 3 sizes too small for them. The director rubbed the brim of his nose in frustration.

"What am I suppose to do now?! This was my only outfit!" Jake complained angrily.

"Don't worry we'll just fix them with the old Warner S&S technique" Yakko spoke reassuringly.

"S for squash" Dot took out her mallet and flattened Jake like a pancake.

"And S for stretch" he and Dot grabbed hold of his arms an legs and pulled on him like taffy until he snapped back into place. His clothes had successfully returned to their normal size. The co-star staggered dizzily as his arms and legs wiggled like noodles.

"All better?" both asked in unison.

"Uh, Thanks" he replied woozily.

"Alright, lets get this done! We only have one more day on this site!" The director interrupted through his megaphone. His amplified voice caught everyone off guard. Once he got their attention he put it away.

"We are behind schedule as is! So listen to me good cause I'm only going to say this once! Until we are done…" he pointed a long accusatory finger at Wakko.

"No eating the props!" he dragged his finger towards Dot.

"No running off set!" he stuck it right at Jake's beard, who had quickly stop scratching it.

"No scratching your damn beard!" he leaned closely at Yakko who did not look the least bit intimidated.

"And no, no ad libs! Understand?" The four of them nodded in unison.

"Good"

[Scene 5 now 4 Take 1]

The scene started off with Jake searching for the Warner Brothers at one end of a wooden bridge.

"Yoo-hoo! Mr cranky claim jumper!" both brothers called out to him. The camera panned up to show them standing near the middle of the bridge in cowboy outfits. They quickly zipped off-screen with Jake not far behind them. As both of them crossed the bridge, they nearly slipped and fell down on the other side.

"Cut!"

[Scene 4 Take 2]

They crossed the bridge again… and instantly fell through a few broken floorboards, splashing into a stream several feet below.

"Cut!"

[Scene 4 Take 3]

This time, the Warners cross the bridge without error. As Jake made it to the other side, looked around for the Warners…

He looked up to see them back on the other side of the bridge. Jake grumbled as he furiously made it back to the other side. This part was intended to go on for a few more times with Jake and the Warners simply going back and forth on the bridge.

A thunderous belch disrupted the entire scene, instantly shattering all camera lenses within 10 feet. The force of the belch also ruptured the structure of the bridge, sending it crashing down the stream.

" Cut! Alright let's just head over to the next bridge" the director commanded irritably.

"This the last time I let you drink red bull before we film." Yakko stated sharply.

"Sorry" Wakko apologized. Within minutes, the camera crew relocated over to another wooden bridge that happened to be half a mile away.

"And, Action!"

[Scene 4 Take 4]

In the next shot, the Warners looked back while outrunning their pursuer. Both were immediately stopped in their tracks by a large toll bridge gate slamming down on their heads.

"Oops!" Dot exclaims as she poked her head out the booth. Jake who was unable to stop himself, tripped over the gate and toppled right on top of Yakko and Wakko.

"Whoa whoa! Cut! That's not supposed to be in the script!" the director yelled.

"Well I say it's a definite improvement" Dot responded as Jake peeled the flattened Warner brothers off his chest.

"No it's not! I don't even think there were toll bridges in 1848! Get rid of it Dottie!" Dot simply blinked for a few moments before letting out a bright smile. Both Yakko and Wakko went wide-eyed as they knew the director just crossed a line.

"Uh, why don't you come up here so we can discuss this like civilized people?" she asked politely. The director thought nothing of it as he hastily stormed over to the booth. He barely noticed the gate was between his legs.

"Sure, But I only got one thing to say…!" he began to rant. Dot's response was raising the gate with a swift yank of the lever. Jake and the other Warners winced at the loud whack that followed.

"Damn" Jake muttered.

"Alright… you made your point. It stays" he croaked painfully as he limped off the bridge.

"Its hard being the negotiator of the group" she said sweetly

"Oh sure your additions are fine but mine aren't" Yakko added grumpily.

[Scene 4 take 4]

After a few minutes of rewrites, the scene resumed with Wakko and Yakko running across the bridge with Jake not far behind them. This time the gate slammed down on his head.

"Toll bridge, that'll be 5 gold nuggets please" says Dot as she held out her hand to receive payment. The miner unhappily complied as he handed her a few nuggets.

"Thank you! Have a pleasant stay" She let the gate up allowing him to pass. Finally on the other side of the bridge, Jake looked around for the Warners. A brief whistle grabbed his attention as he looked up to find them coolly resting back on the other side where he just came. He let out a frustrated growl as he ran back on the bridge. The gate hit him again.

"6 gold nuggets please" Dot answered innocently. The miner grumbles as he gives her a few more nuggets. Dot raises the gate again, allowing him to pass.

"It's a running gag" she added while waving her hand. Meanwhile the director overlooked the revised scene behind camera.

"Huh, that bit actually turned out alright" he stated contentedly.

"Hey mister, we know how you can get to the gold inside the mountain" Yakko spoke up as Jake made it back to their side.

"You do?" Jake asked.

"Of course_ I_ do. Now shut up and kiss me!" Yakko suddenly had on a bridesmaid gown and planted a kiss on Jake's lips. The shocked director threw down his cap in anger.

"Alright What the f…?! Cut! Yakko!" his screech of anger nearly deafened a nearby cameraman.

"Sorry, I thought you took back the no ad lib rule when you let Dot do it" Yakko responded.

"That was a scene revision genius" Dot cut in.

"Come on! Let me change-up just one little part in this stupid script! Just one!" Yakko pleaded.

"The answer is still no!" the director negated. Yakko simply threw up his hands in response.

"Alright, I hear ya, no more ad libs for the rest of this scene."

Thank you." the man replied softly.

"So is next scene fair game then?" Yakko asked defiantly. The director's faced turned red as his eyes twitched uncontrollably. Wakko placed hands over his mouth in shock while Dot simply shook her head at the deep hole her older brother just dug himself into.

"You know what… there is a way you can change up this scene …" he spoke unusually calm. He quietly sauntered over to the refreshments table and picked up a sticky peanut butter muffin. At this point he no longer cared about changing things up, his initial plans had been compromised enough already.

"Really?" Yakko was genuinely surprised.

"Sure, you can start… by clamming up for the rest of the scene!" He angrily charged at him, wielding the muffin in his hand.

"Yikes!" Yakko yelped as he dodged out-of-the-way.

"Run Yakko run!" Dot yelled as the director chased him across the set.

After a few disruptive minutes, the rest of the scene went on as planned, this time with Wakko had to say the rest of Yakko's lines. Yakko continued to grin slyly, not letting on that his mouth was temporarily glued shut by the peanut butter inside his mouth.

[Scene 4 Take 3]

"...You do?"

Wakko accidentally held up two churros he swiped from the refreshments table, he quickly realized his mistake before putting them away.

[Scene 4 Take 4]

Wakko did the correct action by taking out two sticks of dynamite from his pocket.

"Dynamite!" he replied.

"Wait a minute, how much?" The miner asked suspiciously.

Uh…" Wakko pondered. He had forgotten his lines.

"Cut! Some one break out the cue cards." the director said aloud.

[Scene 4 Take 6]

"...how much?" A crew member carrying cue cards held up Wakko's next line.

"Free" Wakko answered.

"I'll take all of it" Wakko handed hundreds of dynamite sticks. He walks off with them while Warners just stand there.

"You're line..." the director whispered harshly. Wakko squinted his eyes as he tried to read the next one. He walked closer to get a better view.

"What does that say…? Oh I see it! Would you like some fuses?"

"Cut!" the director slapped his hand. This time the cue card guy came closer so Wakko could see.

[Scene 4 Take 9]

"Would you like some fuses?" said Wakko. This bit of news stopped Jake dead in his tracks.

"What no fuses?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"They only cost 10 gold nuggets" Wakko said persuasively as he held out the fuses.

"But that's all I got left" Jake complained. He reluctantly changed his mind as he put down the pile of dymanite.

"Oh alright, cause once I've blow'd that mountain all the gold will be mine"

So long suckers." he laughed evilly as he hauled off his explosive cargo.

Yakko held up a sign that said "look who's talking"

"Screw it, well fix that in the editing" the director uttered completely frustrated.

"Great job Wakko, let's get this last scene done"

[Scene 5 Take 1]

Several sticks and barrels of dynamite crowded around a fake mountain at the start of this final scene. Jake appeared at the bottom of the mountain, laughing deviously as he lit a long strand of fuse. Since real explosives were being used, all the other crew members stood back at least half a mile from the mountain.

"That oughta do it , look out gold here I come!" he gloated just before he ducked for cover behind a large pile of rocks. But after several seconds, he realized nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"Cut! Let's try that again..." the director barked.

[Scene 5 Take 2]

"...look out gold here I come!" This time he tried lighting it again before ducking back behind the rocks. This time it worked, actually it worked too well, as the explosion not only blew up the mountain, but also Jake's cover. As the dust cleared, he staggered dizzily covered in soot.

"Watch that first step... it's a doozy" Jake slurred before falling into the massive crater.

The director wondered what happened as Dot handed her two sticks of the dynamite used. He read the label on one of them:

_Slappy Squirrel's Slap Happy Dynamite: Warning 10 times more powerful than normal dynamite._

"In hindsight, maybe using her leftover dynamite wasn't such a good idea" she commented as a matter of fact.

[Scene 5 Take 3]

After a few hours of setting everything back up, the scene is given one more go. The explosion goes off successfully with just regular dynamite. Jake looked up completely ecstatic to see the shining bright gold nugget that laid before him.

"I's rich! I's rich! Gold! Gold! Gold!" the miner shouted triumphantly. Off to the far right of the demolished mountain, a crowd of miners overheard him and immediately rushed over to collect their share. It wasn't until he stopped dancing and looked at the crater when he realized his gold had vanished.

"My gold's all gone!" Jake bawled pitifully. The Warner trio appeared next him as they gazed down the crater.

"Well buy the land from ya for a gold nugget" said Yakko,who finally cleared out peanut butter in his mouth. Jake laughed as he snatched the gold nugget out of Yakko's hands.

"Ha ha! I can't belive it, the lands worthless! Cant you see the gold's all gone?"

"That's okay, we just wanted the oil."

"Oil?"

Suddenly a large geyser of oil ruptured from the ground and spurt into the air. The stunned miner froze in shock and fainted, falling on his back.

[Scene 5 Take 4]

For a final shot, the Warner trio shrugged innocently as they gave great big smiles for the camera, their mouth's completely covered with gold. The shining metal created a blinding gold glare that ruined the shot.

" Cut! I don't even care, were almost done" the director answered contently.

[Scene 5 Take 5]

All three flashed a single gold tooth in their grinning mouths.

"And… Cut and Print! Finally, that's a wrap everyone!" the director announced relived. Everyone on set cheered at this news.

"Ooh yes, cause I've got a date with a razor" the costar happily rubbed his beard. Wakko held out his hand .

"Thanks for working with us this week Jerry, you weren't bad" he thanked him, addressing him by his real name.

"No prob, y'all weren't bad yourselves" Jerry replied politely as he shook his hand.

"Do you know what this means? We can finally leave this heck hole!' Dot cheered ecstatically.

"And best of all nothing else went wrong!" Yakko stated proudly.

A bout of commotion grabbed the Warner's attention as they noticed the director in serious conversation with a few of the crew members.

"... That temporary oil line we installed, turns out we hit another one too." one of the crew members explained.

"Wait, what do mean we hit another one? That was raw sewage?!" The director exclaimed horrified. Suddenly the smell went completely rotten as everyone groaned in disgust. The geyser went up even higher and started to splatter all over Jerry and the Warners. Both Wakko and Dot glared at Yakko angrily.

Remind me to remove that saying from my vocabulary" he uttered flatly.

"Gah! This is worst than Wakko at chili night!" Dot whined as she held her nose.

"What are we supposed to do?" Wakko asked aloud

"What do ya think? Get the hell out of here!" Jerry yelled as he ran off. Everyone quickly packed up to avoid the vile substance.

"Yikes" All three of them shrieked as the sewage began to splatter the entire set.

"Oh man! the guys back at the studio are going to be pissed when they find out about this!" The director worried as he climbed onto a bus.

Long story short, "Gold Rush" was officially finished after a few bits of editing and tweaking here and there, and released in February 1994. It The assistant director was able to keep his job after a bout of explaining and pleading to Speilburg and Mr. Plotz. When the authorities found out about the pandemonium that went down in the park, they fined the studio for property damages and banned it from being able to set foot on the park. It was the best news the Warners heard in the entire time, or least until they found out their next episode would involve a 10 hour flight to Germany.

**Well, if you have already made it down to here. Thanks for sticking around to the end. For any of the newcomers reading this story, if you liked this one, feel free to check the other ones I've done. Thanks again for reading, See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I realized I still had few more ideas left in me on this concept, so I decided to go ahead and make another addition to the story. I decided to go a slightly different route with this one. Since its December, consider this to be an early bizarre Christmas present just for you guys.**

Chapter 3: A Sandwich of Situations

September 1993

"The food's great, but the service stinks: Yakko says brightly as he gives an innocent shrug to the camera" Nick, the writer of the short groaned after reading the final line to the script. While he normally didn't work on set, he came on board as an extra helping hand.

"God, every time I revise this whole thing it just sounds worse and worse! There's a few stuff in here that could work but it's just surrounded by nonsense!" Ted, the head camera man, grabbed the script from him and looked it over.

"I guess it is pretty cheesy. But Nick, it's not _that_ bad" he said positively.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to put a script together during an all-nighter on a bender!" he responded bitterly. This commentary brought the attention of the director of the short, Greg.

"Hey! Look we got to have a Warners short turned in to the studio at any cost, even if it does need a little work" he cut in as he overlooked the set.

The small crew couldn't help but be frustrated at the enormous predicament they were in. Their most recent project; a Rita and Runt short, "Icebreakers" went seriously over budget. There was paying for the trip to Alaska, replacing equipment that got damaged in a freak snow storm, searching for Buttons and Mindy _again_, caring for a couple sick crew members, and a lot of begging to get Bearnette Peters on board; this alone was a third of the short's expenses.

As a result, this took out a huge chunk of the budget for the last part of the episode to be completed; the Warners short "Mobster Mash" which at time was still under the working title "Oodles of Noodles". The overall plot line, what little there was, involved the Warners doing a simple 2 minute short that involved singing about pasta while making one liners and pasta jokes throughout." Even worse, the entire episode had to be turned in by the end of the week.

"Besides, the Warners might be able to work a good performance around it." He glanced over at the trio in question who were tiredly sulking at a table. He walked over to the table to cheer them up. The bored trio stared at the checkered tablecloth that laid before them. Because of budget cuts, everything had to be shot in Burbank; this meant that the short couldn't be filmed at the famous Barbatta restaurant in New York as originally planned, much to the Warners disappointment. Instead they had to settle for a little known restaurant in downtown Burbank known as Mario Puzzo's Ristorante. Despite popular belief, it was not named directly after the writer of "The Godfather" Mario Puzo.

"Come on, be a little positive about this, don't make this harder than it has to be" he pleaded.

"Oh I think you've accomplished that already." Yakko replied sharply.

"How so?" the director crossed his arms.

"Oh I don't know…by sticking us with terrible script, getting us up at 6 in the morning, and cheating us out of going to one of the most famous spots in all of New York!"

"Now I'll have to put my date with Mel Gibson on hold, again!" Dot complained.

"What date?" Wakko jokingly asked before his sister bonked him on the head.

"Look, like I said before, budgets pretty small so we gotta work with what we got. Besides, consider the free food a consolation prize" This bit of news made their heads perk up slightly.

"Say, when is it coming out already? I'm starving." Wakko asked while rubbing his belly.

"In…another hour" Ted spoke up glancing at his watch. All three of the Warners of them groaned unison.

"And the disappointment list gets bigger" Nick retorted.

"Don't you a script to revise?" the director snapped back. Nick shrugged and went back to business. Greg sighed as he rustled his brown mullet.

"Alright, there's an ice cream shop next door. Get something from there to tie you over. Deal?" The three sibling's faces lit up immediately.

"Ice cream for lunch?! I love being an orphan kid!" Wakko exclaimed just before the three of them rushed out the door, almost knocking over the owner of the restaurant; Darnell Puzzo. Greg grabbed the pudgy man just before he fell down.

"Hey Mr. Puzzo, thanks again for allowing this. I know this was sort of last-minute thing" Greg said gratefully.

"Ah, no problem et all." The owner replied with a distinct Italian accent. He was busily setting up several plates on a table. "This will be great publicity for this place"

"Cool, alright Ted get the rest of those cameras out. Time to get this show on the…" Suddenly, three men appeared in the middle of the doorway. In the middle was a short portly middle-aged man in black Italian suit. You could easily tell from his distinguished posture that he was a man of high importance. On either side of him was his entourage who towered above him. On his left was one of his bodyguards in a brown suit; on the right was a second one in a gray suit. Greg glanced over at the owner. It only took one look on his pale white face to find out that he knew them all too well.

"Oh no…" Darnell muttered as he ducked down behind a table. The three men marched inside the restaurant. The lead man in the middle pointed a fat finger at the crew.

"You three! In the kitchen" He commanded in low and raspy voice.

"Who the hell are you guys? Look were in the middle of something here…" Greg began to protest. The man's two bodyguards flashed a holster underneath their jackets to prove he wasn't playing around. "…and we've just stopped for a quick coffee break" he quickly finished his statement as he went through the doors with his hands raised. The others followed after him.

"Hey look what I found over here!" one of the man's bodyguards stated aloud as he kicked away a table Darnell happened to hiding behind. The leader sauntered over towards the frozen man.

"Do you mind asking me why you're hiding under that table from me?" He asked sternly.

"Hiding? I wasn't doing that, I was eh, checking to see where that last dollar…" he stammered as he looked around on the floor. He was roughly picked on the back of his shirt up by one of the other two men.

"You've been slacking on your monthly dues Mr. Darnell. I really don't appreciate that" he leaned close enough to his face that Darnell could smell the garlic in his breath.

"_Mi raccomando_ Mr. Godfather, business has been as slow as is…" a big hand was harshly clamped over his mouth.

"Shush! Normally I'd go ahead and let my boys take care of you. But I might make an extension, if you're willing to whip up your signature dishes for all three of us"

"But the restaurants closed, it will take all day to get everything…" Darnell felt the grip on him tighten.

"I can do that" he strained. "Just stay out here for a little while I get everything squared away" The Godfather looked at his two partners for a few moments before turning back to him. The owner felt the tight grip on him let go, causing him to fall to the floor.

"One hour, I'll be back and I better have everything set for me" he warned before he and his goons followed afterwards. As soon as they were completely out of sight, the owner hurried off to the kitchen.

"You mind telling us what's going on?" Greg asked concerned.

"_Che macello!_ So much asking today!" Darnell replied frustrated.

"Do tell!" Yakko spouted unexpectedly. The crew jumped up at the sight of the Warners suddenly standing next to them with ice cream cones in their hands.

"God, I've been here a few weeks and that still freaks me out." Nick shuddered after landing in Greg arms. The director immediately dropped him as the owner spent the next few minutes explaining everything.

"So let me get this straight, you had a run in with mob when you were short on cash so now your stuck having to pay him your share of the profits or else its _arrivederci_ for the restaurant?" Yakko summarized.

"And _arrivederci_ to me" Darnell answered dejectedly as he slumped down on the floor.

Sounds like a set of your typical mobster movie to me"

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" Nick uttered sarcastically.

"Look please, just come back next week. I'll handle this" Darnell protested.

"But we don't have another week, the episodes due at the end of this week" Ted cut in worriedly. Yakko rested a pondering finger underneath his chin

"Wait a minute… there might be way we can fix both of our problems here, your script…" he answered pointing a finger at the crew before pointing another at Darnell, "… and your mob problem. He called Greg over and whispered in his ear, he did the same for Darnell. When he finished, both of them gasped as they stepped back.

"_Ma sei pazzo?!_ What's the matta with you? He's a serious man! He has connections!" Darnell warned. All three of the Warners flashed their wallets, all with the Warner Bros logo on them.

"So do we. We'll even out the playing field" Yakko remarked slyly.

"That sounds crazy enough to work. I've always wanted to do a skit like this!" Greg stated excitedly.

"What? What?" Ted and Nick asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Nick, get your pencil ready, this script is about to go under a complete rewrite".

The crew spent the next several minutes getting everything set up. The plan was simple; the short would go on as planned, but with one major revision. The short would now center on the Warners meeting up with the unsuspecting mobsters. Although there would be a few throwbacks to Nick's script, the short would mainly be improvised. Nick changed the short's tittle from "Oodles of Noodles" to the more fitting one, "Mobster Mash". For extra preparation, Nick managed to write some new material with the Warners. Wakko made a quick stop back at the studio water tower, which was only a few minutes away, to stock up on extra items in his gag bag. Yakko and Greg requested that all the cameras to be hidden out of sight. All the cameras were connected to a live feed so that Ted could see alternate angles from surveillance screens set up in the kitchen. In the meantime, Greg asked Mr. Puzzo to step out for a little while until the short was almost done. Everything was finished with least 20 minutes to spare. The last thing to do was to get the first scene out-of-the-way before the Warners new "special friends" arrived.

[Scene 1 Take 1]

This first scene was only one that the crew decided to use from Nick's original script. It opened up with a fade in shot of the downtown skyscrapers. It tilted down to the street just outside the restaurant. The Warners suddenly appeared riding into the shot on a three seat bike. Unfortunately, Yakko lost control of the bike and smashed head on into the set's only exposed camera, taking down Ted who was filming the scene.

Cut! Greg barked.

[Scene 1 Take 2]

This time the scene is repeated again as the Warners rode into the shot and sing.

"_Ravioli, pepperoni, tortellini, and spumoni_…" Wakko and Dot flipped off the bike while their eldest brother rode off-screen; and crashed into a pile of nearby trash cans.

"Cut! Come on, the guys will be back any minute." Greg stated aloud.

"Don't blame us! Blame the only sibling who never learned how to ride a bike!" Dot responded as an unhappy Yakko appeared completely covered in trash.

[Scene 1 Take 3]

This time around, the Goodfeathers unexpectedly happened to fly by as the camera tilted down to the street.

"Crap, we'll have to pay those guys later…" Greg muttered as he noticed this. He almost thought about reshooting the scene again, but decided against it as the rest of the shot went off perfectly. The Warners again rode into the shot and sang.

_"Ravioli, pepperoni, tortellini, and spumoni Funicello, Mastroianni , Toscanini, baked salam_i"

As Dot and Wakko flipped off the bike, Yakko jumped off it just before it crashed again into the trash cans. All three of them excitedly ran inside the restaurant. Once inside, they started looking a different Italian dishes set up on a table. The Warners realized in the middle of the song that they had no idea what these dishes looked until now, and in their eyes, they did not look appetizing.

"_Minestrone__ extra cheesy_" Yakko skeptically looked his dish as he sang his line.

"_Fried __scungilli_" Dot simply held her nose at the strong garlic smell from hers.

_"Over easy_" Wakko cringed as he arched an eyebrow at whatever the heck was on the plate in front of him.

_"Muscatel, apple betty, rigatoni and spaghetti!"_

The trio cautiously backed away from the table as they nimbly hopped onto another one, only for it to tip over and take them to the floor.

"Cut!"

[Scene 1 Take 4]

The scene goes off as planned as they fawned over the hot dishes. This time they hid their objection to the dishes in front them with bright smiles on their faces.

_"Minestrone extra cheesy fried scungilli over easy, Muscatel, apple betty, rigatoni and spaghetti!"_

The Warners jovially danced across the floor before jumping on the other table again.

"_La la la la la la la la__ Hey!_" They cheered on a final note before jumping into their seats.

"Cut! Perfect!" Greg stated happily.

"Just in time too! Theyre back!" Ted commented as he looked out the window. The returning mobsters were just a block away the restaurant. Nick grabbed a hold of Ted as he quickly rushed to the double doors leading to the kitchen. "Wait I still need to get the camera from outside!"

"No time, they're almost here!" Greg called out as they passed through the doors. "Alright one more thing Warners; remember this is just going to be one long take that well have surrender to the editing board. So have fun… but keep it moving! Got it?" he stated before the trio nodded a reassuringly. "Great. Oh this is just like _Hidden Camera_!" he squealed excitedly.

"Get in here Allen Funt!" Nick grumbled as he yanked him the kitchen by the back of his hair. The crew members crowded around the doors circular windows as the three men appeared out the window. One of bodyguards took one look at the camera and immediately kicked it over, smashing it to pieces. At the same time, one of the surveillance screens went blank.

"There goes one camera…" Ted cringed. The other two shushed him in response. All the crew members could do at this point is be quiet and stare out the windows as they waited for the show to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Improvisation Sensation/ Mobster Mash Director's Cut

[Scene 2]

The Warners began the short as they pretended to read the menus on their table. Three long shadows immediately roused their attention as they looked up to see who they belonged too. The Godfather along with his two goons stood at the doorway, quickly noticing the trio upon entry.

"Uh… I think the cartoon just started" Yakko slyly stated just before he resumed "reading" his menu.

"What are those kids doing in my personal private booth?" asked the Godfather.

"I don't know Godfather" the mobster to the right of him asked.

"You want we should off em boss?" the second one proposed gruffly.

"No, this infringement I will handle on my own." he responded coldly, cracking his knuckles. He calmly walked over to the table and cleared his throat. The Warners pretended to ignore him as they hid their faces behind the menus. The Godfather stood there and waited patiently. Meanwhile, the crew members in the kitchen were impatiently waiting to see what would happen next.

"Are they going to say anything?" Greg whispered irritably from behind the doors.

" They're probably figuring out what to say" Ted interjected.

"Well they need to figure out soon. Come on!" Meanwhile the Warners were in a hushed conversation about the situation they were in.

"…Yakko we can't improvise for an entire episode! We barely have a script to work around." Dot complained quietly.

"Well where's the fun in doing that?" Wakko quietly interjected.

"Hey it's a fun challenge, besides it's either doing this or pasta puns" Yakko added, reminding her of the script they originally had to follow. Dot grimaced at the thought of it when the Godfather cleared his throat again.

"Were not ready to order yet" Dot spoke up before she and her brothers puckered their lips making kissing noises. The man growled in offense as his face flushed bright crimson.

"Finally" Greg muttered briefly just as the man quickly calmed down and cleared his throat again.

"Alright already, we'll have the spaghetti and meatballs" Yakko responded just before he and his siblings dressed the portly mob boss as a waiter. He hastily ripped the costume off himself.

"I'm not your waiter, I am Don Pepperoni, the Godfather" he introduced formally.

"Can we call you Dadoo?" Dot asked jumping into his lap.

"You will call me the Godfather" he replied.

"I like Dadoo better" said Yakko

"Me too" said Wakko

"And who are these two guys Thing 1 and Thing 2?" Yakko asked brining his attention to the bodyguards. The first one came forward while scratching his crotch.

"The name's Lonni, and that's Strap" he answered cockily, jutting a thumb at his partner.

"So shut it or we'll bust a cap" Strap answered, cracking his knuckles.

"Gee long did it take them to rehearse that one?" Yakko answered, clearly not impressed.

"So where you from Dadoo?" Wakko asked.

"From the small town of Bologna Ital…" Don began to explain but was quickly interrupted.

"You were born from lunch meat?! Ew!" Dot exclaimed as her brothers burst into laughter.

"Enough. This is my booth and I want you out" the Godfather commanded sharply. Suddenly Wakko appeared at his side.

"But we were here first"

"Hey why don't you sit at one of the other tables Dadoo?" Yakko cut in as he appeared at his other side.

"Stop calling me Dadoo! I'm the Godfather and that's my booth and I want you out" Don grumbled as he pointed to the door.

"Looks like someone never learned to share" Yakko retorted. Don reached over and grabbed him by the ears.

"You come here to this restaurant, sit in my personal and private booth, and insult me?" Dot launched herself on his arm.

"Of course not, if we were to insult you we would have called you tubby mushroom head man" she replied sweetly. She then grabbed a hold of his head and stretched till it literally became a bloated bulb. The Godfather angrily rubbed his head back to normal.

"And if we really wanted to insult you, we would have asked why you aren't dressed for work" Wakko commented as he suddenly dressed Don into plumber outfit complete with red overalls and a curly mustache.

"You really need to lay off the Nintendo" Dot retorted.

"What can we say? Video game stereotypes are all the rage now!" Yakko shrugged. He glanced over at the double doors where he faintly saw Greg holding up a sign. It read:_ "Ix nay on the Italian okes jay! Keep it moving!"_ Yakko winked at him before turning his attention back to the mobsters. The Godfather was back in his regular clothes with his two goons at his side.

"Show these kids the door" Don ordered.

"That's okay we can see it from here" Yakko joked before Lonni, the first bodyguard had grabbed all three by the ears and carried them to the door. "Ooh nice door!"

"Faboo!" Wakko exclaimed.

Great hinges" Dot added. With a swift chuck, all three of them were tossed into the street. All of the crew members were too distracted to noticed the Warners appeared behind them in the kitchen.

"So how are we doing?" Yakko asked loudly. Nick and Ted jumped while Greg harshly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Stop doing that!" Nick complained. Greg glanced out the window to see if the mobsters heard anything, luckily they hadn't.

"Jesus guys, are you trying to get us busted?" he whispered irritably. "You guys are doing great so far, the mobsters don't suspect a thing" he glanced up at Wakko who was enviously eyeing plates of spaghetti on a counter.

"Come on just one nibble!" Wakko pleaded as Dot held him back by the tail.

"Save it for later food disposer!" Dot retorted as she tasted a spoonful of fondue from a bowl. Yakko simply leaned against a wall as he took out a paddle ball. The crew members were befuddled at Yakko's lack of urgency.

"Well, aren't you going to something? You got to get back out there!" Greg said impatiently.

"Cool it mullet man, a talent such as mine needs to be spurned by extra inspiration…" Yakko replied coolly.

"Waiter. Waiter! Bring me my pasta" the Godfathers voice could be heard from outside.

"And there's our inspiration! Wakko!" Wakko took out his gag bag and pulled out three waiter uniforms, one in black and two that were white. Before Dot and Wakko finished dressing out in the white ones, Yakko was fully dressed in the black uniform and already rushing out the door with a plate of spaghetti. He pushed through the doors only to accidentally knock himself back in. In the process he got spaghetti sauce all over himself and Wakko and Dot. While he was able to wipe the stains off his costume, his siblings struggled to wipe the red stains off their white costumes.

"Smooth" Nick said snarkily. Greg face palmed at his situation.

"Whoops, that's what I get for hurrying" Yakko rubbed his head.

"Yakko! look what you did!" Dot angrily complained.

"Just turn your costumes inside out, no will notice them then" Wakko responded just before he took his off. After a few more moments, they were ready go.

"Alright let's try this again" said Yakko. He confidently burst through the door with a covered silver tray. He approached Don's table and uncovered the tray to show Wakko holding a plate of spaghetti.

_"You calla for a waiter here we are for you..."_ they began to sing while dancing. Both Warners did two simultaneous back flips which ended terribly. Wakko face planted on the table while Yakko slammed into the ground.

"Wait redo time! Wakko called out while holding his head. Both of them ran back into the kitchen.

"What is this, dinner theater for the musically challenged?" Strap complained as he filed his nails with a switch blade.

"It can't be dinner theater if it's lunchtime dumb ass" Lonni corrected. The Warner brothers came back out a few seconds later to try again.

"_You calla for a waiter here we are for you, well serve your food much later were the Warner waiters two."_ both sang. This was one of new songs the brothers and Nick pulled together at the last-minute before they started filming. The song sequence goes off without any more mistakes. After successfully flipping onto the table they cleared the way for Dot to come in.

"Don't order the fondue" Dot strutted on the table while shaking her hips. Her smile disappeared as her stomach began to rumble. "Seriously" she strained before she ran off to the nearest restroom. While Dot was busy with that situation, Yakko and Wakko took over for her.

"Now for lunch. Allow me to suggest the chef's salad." Yakko proposed. Wakko held out a bowl of salad with dentures laid inside it. "The chef couldn't finish his."

"Ugh that's disgusting" Don groaned before smacking the salad out of his hands.

"How about the steamed lobster?" Yakko uncovered another tray only to reveal that it was missing. "Huh, Looks like it was a bit under cooked" Dot quickly returned to the table.

"Here let me make you feel a bit more comfortable" she said as she massaged his neck. At the same time, Wakko took off his suit jacket and tucked a napkin in shirt.

"Why not try our appetizer, black and white colored pasta?" Wakko persuaded, handing him a plate of the pasta. After a few moments of eating it, Don spat out the pasta in disgust.

"Ah, This stuffs inedible! The hell did you make it out of, polyester?" he sat up angrily.

"Even better, cashmere" Wakko came forward and swiped the napkin off him. Don was completely shirtless except for his bow tie and the remnants of his shirt cuffs. The shocked man got up and looked down as his face blushed a bright shade of pink. He chuckled embarrassedly as he picked up the unruly bush of string that was once his half of his suit.

"God, have you no shame, there's children here!" Dot remarked offended as she held up bar labeled with the word censored across his flabby chest.

"I thought this was a restaurant not Chippdales!" Yakko remarked disgustedly. Don turned his attention towards his bodyguards.

"Please gentlemen, avert your eyes while I make myself decent" he commanded properly, trying to hide his humiliation. The two of them did as told by turning around with their eyes covered, while resisting the urge to not laugh. He walked towards a grinning Wakko while chuckling.

"Cute joke…but I didn't like it!" his tone changed harshly before storming to the nearest restroom. Meanwhile the crew members in the kitchen continued to overlook the unscripted skit unfold before them.

"I really don't think this was a good idea" Ted added worriedly.

"Still, some of this stuff is better than the stuff I wrote" Nick admitted.

"Come on this is stuff is gold, and if all goes well, they'll get this guy out of Puzzo's hair. It'll be killing two birds with one stone" Greg stated as a matter of fact.

"Can we not use the word kill?" Ted nervously grimaced to the situation at hand.

After a few minutes in the restroom, Don came back out with his suit fully repaired. Yakko resumed suggesting other choices on the menu.

"So what will it be Dadoo, The calamari or the squid?" Yakko proposed.

"The calamari _is_ squid" the Godfather corrected.

"How about the pasta or the...?"

"When do you think they'll serve us yet?" Lonni asked his partner in crime.

"I don't see why he wont let us plug em already" Strap pondered.

"...Marinara is red sauce!" the Godfather replied annoyed.

"Zucchini or squash, ham or prosciutto, drink or beverage?" Yakko asked rapidly.

"They're all the same!" the force of his voice blew in Yakko's face.

"Do you realize this cuts our menu in half? he added just before he accidentally ripped the menu in half.

"That does it!" Don yelled angrily. He brought the bodyguards to his side by clapping his hands twice.

"Hey I can do that!" Yakko chimed in and practiced it himself. Back in the kitchen, Ted momentarily turned away from the screens he was monitoring.

"By the way where did you send Mr. Puzzo?" Ted asked out of curiosity.

"Oh I had him do one errand for us" Greg answered nonchalantly. Meanwhile, somewhere across the busy highways of Los Angles…

"_Mannaggia! _My restaurant in trouble and they want me to go grocery shopping at the ACME supermarket!" Darnell grumbled as he trudged through midday traffic. Back at the restaurant, Yakko's experiment with the Godfather's clap command had turned into an impromptu Mexican dance session.

"Stop it! Remove these little pests" Don commanded.

"Yes Don Pepperoni" Lonni and Strap replied in unison as he held out his hand. The Warners gagged when the two bodyguards leaned in and kissed it.

"Now!" Greg looked on through the window as the bodyguards carried the Warners to the door; and somehow got themselves booted out into the street.

"What happened?" Greg exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes to comprehend what he just saw.

"So…" a bright voice startled him. He looked behind to see it was only Dot. "Where'd you guys put all those cameras anyway" Dot asked curiously. Ted came forward as he proudly pointed out all the spots where some of them were located.

"Oh I put a one underneath a table, behind the coat rack, one within the wall…" he happened to notice a plate of spaghetti the Godfather was getting ready to eat had a shiny lens sticking out from within it. "… and one in the pasta!" he shrieked. Dot sprang into action as she ran out the door towards the table.

"I've got this! Wakko!"

Out of nowhere, Wakko zipped by the table and gulped up the spaghetti along with the camera in one gulp. It happened so fast the Godfather didn't even notice. He did however noticed Dot lips at the other end of the spaghetti strand he was sucking up. They finished it with a kiss on the lips.

"Eww you've been eating garlic!" she answered disgustedly before spaying a bottle of mouth freshener in his face.

"Why you lousy kid..." the mob boss growled.

"Whew, Dodged a another one" Greg sighed in relief.

"And now were down another camera" Ted groaned as another one of the screens went blank.

"…How big of a fool do you think I am?!" the Godfather yelled angrily at the trio.

"Lets see" Wakko took off his shoe and measured the length of his foot. "Oh about a size 8, double D" He took out a pair of shoes and put one of them on Don."Try this one on for size" The Godfather yelped in pain as a lobster that happened to be inside it, latched onto his big toe.

"So that's where the lobster went!" Yakko said aloud just before he pulled the lobster off. Wakko then pulled out a different pair of shoes from his gag bag.

"How does this fit Dadoo?" he asked as he slipped them on. The Godfather got up and walked around for a bit.

"Ooh these are comfy… Hey!" he yelled in realization as his eyes flared red. Meanwhile, Ted who happened to be overlooking the camera feed of this moment, got a too close up for comfort shot and nearly fainted in shock. "Your going to be sleeping with the fishes tonight!" he threatened, pointing a finger at Wakko.

"Can we all go?" Yakko jumped in.

"Is Jimmy Hoffa there?" asked Wakko.

"Will he read to us?" Dot added. Don clapped his hands twice and brought Lonni and Strap to his sides.

"Get rid of them!"

"Yes Pepperoni" they replied with malicious grins on their faces. Both reached into their holsters only to realize their weapons of choice were missing. They looked up to see Wakko playfully juggling two handguns in the air.

"Come on it's the 90's. Don't you know you shouldn't play with guns?" Yakko reprimanded. Wakko tossed one of the guns in the air and swallowed it in one gulp. Strap lunged forward to strangle him but was held back by Lonni tugging the back of his jacket.

"Give me back my damn gun! Little bastard!"Strap yelled.

"Such language!" Dot said astonished. Don placed a hand on his shoulder as his temper dissipated.

"Calm yourself, For once I agree, such language is unnecessary for business men such as my…." Wakko accidentally dropped the other gun, causing it to fire off and graze his foot. Don howled in pain as held his foot with both hands. "Ow son of a bitch! Goddammit!"

"Tenderfoot's a real by model by example folks" Yakko retorted. After swallowing the other gun, Wakko came forward with a small toy gun as a non violent substitute.

"Try my pez gun, it comes in orange" he pulled the trigger and shot a few candy pieces which bounced of Don's flabby face. The mob boss's face flashed bright red.

"How bout you try mine, it comes in black!" he growled whipping out a large machine gun, the gun barrel shoved directly in Wakko's mouth. Both his siblings including the crew members went wide eyed at the situation.

"Oh shit." Nick gasped.

Before anyone had time to react, he opened fire. Rather than Wakko's head get blasted to pieces, his cheeks bulged as several rounds of ammunition filled up his mouth. Don backed up with a befuddled look on his face. Unable to hold it in anymore, Wakko spat the bullets out with the same force as the gun. The mobsters fearfully jumped around as the bullets riddled the floor beneath them. A few ricocheted and struck four more hidden cameras.

"Aw come on!" Ted complained when four more of his screens went blank.

"Ooh lunch theater!" Dot commented happily as she and Yakko took a seat at the table.

"This must be a reenactment of the St. Valentines day massacre" Yakko added. Aftera few moments, Wakko finally spat the last of the bullets out of his system.

"Yuck that stuff tastes awful!" he exclaimed disgustedly. The mobsters laid on the floor exhausted.

"Boys... help me up" the Godfather wheezed. Both Lonni and Strap strained as they lifted him up from the ground. When he was back on his feet he brushed himself off. "Thank you"

"Yes Pepperoni" his goons replied before kissing his hand again. The Warners grimaced at the sight.

"They kiss random strangers and yet they find that gross" Greg commented briefly.

"Eww!" Wakko reeled.

"Arent you worried about germs" Dot responded. The Godfather angrily sputtered while he clenched his fists.

"Out!" the mob boss grumbled. Just outside the restaurant, Darnell was walking up the street less than a block away.

" It took a while but I'm back" he sighed. He jumped back in shock as the last person he wanted to see flew out the front door and landed on his behind.

"I am stupefied as to what has just occurred." Don said aloud. He got up and glared intensely at Darnell as he marched towards him.

"Hello Godfather, uh how was your stay?" Darnell gulped. The mob boss hastily pushed him aside.

"Out of my way Darnell! I'll deal with you later!" he growled as he stormed back inside the restaurant. The Warners were happily eating plates of spaghetti at a table.

"Fathers home! Daddy! Dadoo!" the trio cheered as they embraced themselves in Don's arms. Darnell quickly manged to sneak past the Godfather and his goons and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Is this what you've been doing while I've been gone?!" the owner asked astonishingly.

"Honey you haven't seen the half of it" Nick spoke up. Darnell smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Did you get the thing we needed?" Greg asked. Darnell opened up a small bag he had in his hands. Inside the bag were two small boxes wrapped together. One was labeled _ACME Instant imitation spaghetti_, this was the one they actually needed. But there was an second one labeled _ACME Background illusion blinds_.

"They only had it in a two for one set. I don't see how dis is going help" the owner explained doubtfully.

"Yakko said its all part of the plan, but now really is not a good time for explaining." Greg replied. An angry growl from the Godfather brought his attention back towards window. The Waners had slipped into different costumes and were playing music to calm him down.

"_Sing softly love and we will sing a serenade, to fill your heart with gentle love while music play_s" they sang in unison. This was another song the trio had whipped up with Nick just before filming started. While the Warners singing was great as usual, the instruments of choice left much to be desired. Wakko banged his drum slightly off beat. Dot struggled to pluck notes on a lute while Yakko was squeezing out discordant notes on the accordion. This was due to fact that they hadn't had much time to rehearse their music beforehand.

_"The night is young, the day is through, and we were sitting here before you!_" Wakko finished the song with loud bang of a drum.

"Out out out out!" Don yelled angrily.

"You remind us of certain CEO we know" said Wakko

"Was the song really that bad?" Dot asked as Lonni and Strap approached them.

As Don' bodyguards carried the Warners to the door, the trio managed to turn the tables again and kick all of three mobsters out onto the street.

"How did they …?!" Darnell uttered in astonishment.

"Don't ask, still wondering that myself." Greg uttered. Yakko quickly came forward and locked the door shut. Dot nailed up boards of woods. Wakko came up and welded the door shut around the edges. Loud banging could be heard from the outside.

" Open this damn door!" The Godfather yelled.

"Not until you watch your language mister!" Dot responded.

" Open this door please!"

"Alright... do you guys have any idea on what to do next" Yakko asked as he turned his attention to the crew peering out from behind the kitchen doors.

"What?! You don't know?!" Greg exclaimed.

"Were just stalling for time right now!" Yakko answered.

"You're supposed to be the brains of group! Can't you think of something?" Dot complained.

"Sorry sis but I'm all tapped out, any ideas Wakko?" Wakko opened up his gag bag and looked inside for anything that could be of use. The crew members and Darnell got increasingly more nervous as the banging from the door got louder and louder. Wakko calmly continued to search through his bag.

"Ugh why don't ya just dump out everything thats in there" Nick proposed irritably as he grabbed his bag and started shaking it.

"Wait! Not so hard!" Wakko warned as he latched on to him. But it was too late. Several luau themed props such as surfboards and tiki poles burst out of the bag littered the entire restaurant. Nick emerged from a pile of mismatched costumes.

So that's where the decorations for last month's luau went!" Yakko remarked astonished.

"You shouldn't shake a gag bag so hard, its dangerous!" Wakko reprimanded.

"Thanks for the update" Nick replied dizzily. He peered into almost empty bag and got licked by a pig that waddled out of it. "Why the hell, was there a pig in the bag?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered" Dot responded.

A loud banging at the door told them that they didn't have much time left. The eldest siblings glanced over at the two boxes Darnell had brought. A light bulb appeared directly over his head.

"You guys get everything set up, well distract them" he said aloud.

"Hey I'm the director, that's _my_ job!" Greg remarked. Yakko simply crossed his arms and smirked. "You guys get those props set up, the Warners will hold them off." Nick and Ted went to work as Darnell complied. The door at this point was barely hanging by its hinges. Yakko unwrapped the two boxes and handed the background blind one to Wakko.

The middle silbing excitedly opened the small box and pulled out a large rolled up window blind. It turned out the blind was very easy to install on the ceiling. Dot jumped up and pulled the blind down by the handle.

"Is this contrived or just convenient?" she wondered.

"Uh...might be a little of both." Yakko replied.

On the blind was a lifelike image of an Austrian restaurant. After doing so, the Warners rummaged through the costumes and found a few that matched the Austrian theme. As soon as they finished changing out, the mobsters had finally kicked the door in. They stormed in only to be taken aback at what they saw. The Warners were dressed up as Oompah band, complete with tubas and lederhosen.

"Come in and enjoy the schnitzel" greeted Yakko. The mobsters looked around completely baffled as they ran back out the restaurant. During this time, Dot rolled up the blind and pulled it back down to reveal a different theme. The Warners immediately dressed out for it. The mobsters came back in only to be even more confused. The restaurant had transformed into a jazz lounge. The Warners had dressed themselves up as beatniks while playing music. Dot played maracas while Wakko was on bongos. Yakko however, was badly attempting to play an acoustic guitar.

"Like Coolsville Daddy o" said Wakko coolly. The mobster ran back out as the Warners changed up the setting again with the blind and time around, the mobsters returned to restaurant as a dingy nightclub. The Warners dressed out as a grunge band, complete with ripped jeans and tattered jackets. Wakko slammed away at the drums while Dot rocked out on bass. Yakko's head-banged a mop of messy blond hair on his head while strumming a guitar, still horribly out of tune of course.

_"With the lights out! Imitators! Here are now! Were the Warners! Kurt may sue us, If we keep this!"_ he sang raucously.

_" You need lessons, you can't play this_!" Dot cut in melodically. The mobsters covered their ears as they ran back out.

" Were ready!" Greg called out from behind the blind. The Warner trio changed out of their clothes and hastily slipped on Hawaiian shirts. All three of them were starting to sweat with exhaustion.

"Lets make a mental note to never do that again." Dot uttered breathlessly.

"Deal!" the brothers replied tiredly as they pulled the blind up for the final time. The restaurant had been completely redecorated with a Hawaiian luau theme. Greg along with the others had disappeared back into kitchen once the mobsters came back in.

"Ah, if it isn't the big Kahuna" Yakko greeted as he tossed a flower lei necklace around his shoulders.

"And his two little kahunas" Dot added as she did the same for Lonni and Strap. Wakko came forward riding on the pig .

"Apple poi or cherry poi?" Wakko asked as he offered Don a bowl of poi.

"No no no! I want my booth, I want my waiter, I want my spaghetti!" the Godfather bellowed loudly. His bodyguards fearfully covered their ears.

"Spaghetti?"

"Yes! I want spaghetti!" Meanwhile in the kitchen Greg read the instructions on the box.

"To activate, throw the box towards a ceiling. Mr. Puzzo, why don't you take this one?" He handed the box to the owner. Darnell looked at the box uneasily for a moment.

"Eh, why not? For the record, I only cook spaghetti, not throw it." he shrugged. He poked his hand through the door and aimed towards the ceiling.

"Ah that ACME stuff never works right" Nick spat critically. Puzzo ignored him as he flicked the box towards the ceiling. In less than a second, 2 heaping tons of imitation spaghetti buried the Godfather and his crew. Everyone else jumped back at how effective it really was.

"You were saying?" Ted asked.

"Shut up" The Warners jumped into the sea of pasta and swam around it in. The Godfather manged to poke his head out of the pasta with a completely defeated look on his face.

"On second thought please, I give up. Can we make a deal." he pleaded, admitting that he had finally had enough.

"A deal…?" Dot chimed coyly.

"Yes, anything"

"Well in that case..." Greg announced as he barged out of the kitchen. He figured that they had more than enough footage to end the charade. "We are shooting a short, and the Warners were wondering if you guys minded participating ... that is unless you want us to turn our "incriminating" footage over to the cops." The three mobsters went wide eyed as Nick and Ted, who also came out of hiding, pulled out two cameras buried underneath the spaghetti. Without hesitation they all nodded their heads.

"Alright there a few things I want to ask you guys…Can you act?" he asked the Godfather. The mob boss nodded in response. "Can you guys play music?" he asked the two other mobsters who struggled escaping the pasta. Both of them also gave the same response.

"Perfect. All we need you to do is this ..."

Greg manged to form a deal with the Godfather for him and goons to leave Darnell alone in exchange the he promised to get the Warners of their backs. Once the deal was settled, it was time to have the set ready for the last scene. While the crew members were replacing the previously hidden cameras, the Warners struggled to fit all the props and items back in Wakko's gag bag. After several minutes of cleaning up, the restaurant was ready.

[Scene 3]

The scene started off with a panoramic shot inside the restaurant. It pans over to the left to show Lonni and Strap playing the background music on guitar and accordion. It also revealed the Warners sitting a table eating spaghetti. The Godfather came forward acting as a waiter.

"How do you like the spaghetti huh?" he asked, reciting his only scripted line in the entire short. His garlic breath made the Warners reel in disgust.

"Eww!"

"The foods great, but the service stinks." Yakko grumpily quoted a line from Nick's orginal script as he fanned the smell.

"And... cut and print!" Greg barked. "Mr Godfather your a natural born actor. Ever considered going into Hollywood? " The mob seemed unfazed by his flattery as he walked over to the director with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Thanks, But I prefer to keep a low profile" he answered coldly. "Remember; this incident never happened"

"Our lips our sealed, we'll tell the guys back Warner Bros. you were just local actors who worked for non-profit"

"Plotz wishes he had more actors like that" Yakko muttered to his siblings. Don walked over toward Darnell and roughly grabbed his shirt.

"You should be lucky I'm generous enough to let you go, you have..." he faltered for a moment as he glanced at the Warners smiling innocently at the table. "...persuasive friends."

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Godfather" Darnell responded formally, hiding his fear. The mob boss let of his shirt and tuned towards his entourage.

"Let's go boys"

"Bye Dadoo!" The Waners cheered as they waved goodbye. As the Godfather went out door, his goons followed behind him, still playing their instruments.

"Stop with the music!" he barked. His two bodyguards stopped abruptly before they walked out the restaurant. When they completely disappeared from sight, everyone cheered in triumph.

"Ho ho!, I normally wouldn't be caught dead saying this, but _Ay mamma mia_!" he cheered overjoyed as he embraced Greg into a bear hug. He let go and gave the same to the Warners. "Oh thanks, you guys are lifesavers"

"No this is a lifesaver" Wakko quipped as he shoved a large lifesaver raft in his mouth. "Haven't you been paying attention?" Darnell spat the raft out of his mouth a plopped the Warners back at their table.

"Oh the editing board is going to field day with all of this footage!" Ted stated as held up a camera.

"Gotta admit, you guys are not bad doing stuff on the fly" Nick spoke honestly.

"Thanks, but lets not do this again anytime soon huh?" Dot uttered tiredly.

"Are you kidding?! This was great!" Greg chirped ecstatically. "We should try this again for the next episode! Maybe we won't even need Nick to write..." The other crew members along with the store owner stared at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Remove this mullet headed pest" Yakko muttered, imitating the Godfather's voice.

"Yes Yakko Warner" the three men replied in unison before they approached Greg who was still chattering away.

" ... You Warners may have to get up at 4 in the morning. Reugger may even let us... what are you guys doing?""The director suddenly stopped talking when the three men picked him up and dragged him to the front door. In one swift chuck he was hurled out into the street."Was it something I said?"

Later on that week; Greg, Nick, and Ted turned in the footage over to Warner Bros studios. Despite the calamity and damages they had to cover, they successfully manged to keep the project under budget. Not surprisingly of course, most of the footage had to be cut for time, language, violence, and indecent exposure if you count Don's wardrobe malfunction. The editing board manged to edit the 2 hours worth of footage down to 7 minutes. Despite the severe editing, an unedited copy was secretly distributed within the studio and has become cult classic among WB employees. The episode premiered as planned on November 1993. Reugger and Spielberg were so impressed with the final results, they immediately brought Greg and the others on for another project, the next Chicken Boo short. As for Darnell Puzzo, business had improved dramatically thanks to the publicity the short got and that half his profits no longer went to the Godfather anymore. True to his word, the Godfather never came back to the restaurant. The Warners were slightly disappointed, as they were looking forward to meeting with "Dadoo" again. In the meantime however, they returned to the resturant several times afterwards. It turned out that dining in a small restaurant was far more enjoyable than a big one in New York could ever be.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this new addition. I may do another one in the future. Brief disclaimer: this story was not meant to insult Italians and or Nirvana fans. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review/ Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you guys, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or just Happy Holidays, which ever comes first.**


End file.
